$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-2} & {0} \\ {1} & {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {2} \\ {3} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{1} & {-2}-{0} & {0}-{2} \\ {1}-{3} & {4}-{3} & {-1}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-2} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$